In So Many Words
by Silent Scribe
Summary: With Rin just joining the crew there are some things, Sesshomaru realizes, that can be said in a simple gesture.


_A/N: Okay, just about every Sesshomaru and Rin fan who gets the whole father/daughter relationship has done one fanfic where she accidentally/intentionally calls him dad/daddy/father/chichi-ue/otou-san. Here's my take._

**In So Many Words**

In the centuries, twin-headed Ah-Un had carried a variety of cargo on its scaled back; spoils of war, prisoners, carcasses, just about anything imaginable. Or so Sesshomaru thought. The daiyokai never fathomed this latest load, and his beast-of-burden seemed to take a particular fondness to this one. Maybe because it smelled more pleasant than the head of a slain foe? Perhaps because it was softer than a dozen cases of armor? It was lighter.

But a human child?

Sesshomaru would have dismissed Ah-Un's reaction as only a dumb beast fascinated with a novel situation if the girl-whelp hadn't started to have the same effect on him.

When she was asleep on Ah-Un's saddle, he'd find himself watching her. Like – Sesshomaru despised the fitting analogy – a guard dog. He didn't stand there all night, no; it just so happened that during his nocturnal patrols he'd pass by now and then. Admittedly, there was something enchanting about watching a human child dream. Wrestling, twisting, flopping from one side to the other; it was a miracle she never toppled off Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru's attachment made itself know when he noticed those night terrors that left her wide awake screaming about wolves had finally gone. This relief over something so trivial made him first grimace; he wasn't supposed to be this emotionally involved with a minion. On the other hand, it proved his experiment had worked. He never made a habit of this, of course. It was just a test once in a while. Jaken was usually out when he went about it. Sesshomaru wanted to keep his own endeavors as private as possible. Just, when the girl was asleep, Sesshomaru would offer his finger into her open palm. Sometimes she's wrap only one digit in return, other times her entire hand clamped down. In any case, the gesture seemed to sooth her. She would sleep more soundly, wake with more of a spring in her step. Sesshomaru still was unsure why. When the night came for him to find out, he nearly wished he'd never asked.

For the moment, it was amusing how his clawed hand that exacted death so smoothly and regularly gave solace to this child. Many ran shrieking in the other direction, granted their throats were still intact, but Rin just curled her own fingers around his as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Rin has a good grip, too.

Tonight, Sesshomaru started working Rin's hold off of him one digit at a time, so as not to wake her. He couldn't waste all evening here. He stopped dead when she spoke.

"Pa…"

A pointed ear twitched.

Three more fingers latched on again. "Papa," the sleeping girl insisted. Her eyes half opened. Quickly, Sesshomaru freed himself.

She mumbled inarticulately before clunking her head back on Ah-Un's saddle.

Sesshomaru scooted away with eyes wide before he became self-conscious and stood to resume his typical haughty stance. Faltering only a second when he realized Jaken had awoken and was staring back.

A swift punt to his vassal and Sesshomaru said no more for the night.

--

The following morning Sesshomaru spoke nothing of the previous evening's incident. Neither did Jaken. Or Rin. At first.

"So I had this really interesting dream last night," she gushed after foraging for breakfast.

"You don't say?" Jaken drawled sarcastically.

Sesshomaru tried thinking of anywhere else he could go. Somewhere to ditch the brat. He had already attempted to derail the subject several times before. Rin, have you eaten? Perhaps you should wash? Say, look at those fine daffodils.

Sesshomaru grumbled in his own self-loathing. He couldn't believe he said the last.

Now there was only one means left. He couldn't live his life for fear of a child's dreams. He would have to broach the subject.

"Rin."

She stopped right in midsentence to answer promptly, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What exactly did you dream of last night?"

Jaken gaped. Rin didn't miss a beat. "My father." She smiled sickeningly at Sesshomaru before continuing. "I still have some good memories of him." She quieted. Something caught in her throat? No. "He used to be a merchant. I didn't see him that often, but when I did he was always happy to see me. We lived pretty comfortably. There was always enough to eat and we had some of the better things other people in the village didn't. Sometimes I think that's why the bandits attacked us. And maybe why afterwards no one liked me."

She was completely silent now.

Sesshomaru frowned. The nature of humans never ceased to stupefy him. Granted not all yokai were created equal, but what was the difference from one short-life to another? They all smelled the same, rich or poor there was little variation in their attitudes, and they were all going to die at one point or another. Yet they would treat a defenseless child as if she were dirt.

"What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru schooled his features back to their normal phlegmatic appearance. "Nothing, Rin." He chewed his lip. "Anything else?"

"I dunno. It was sort of a memory." She shrugged, smiling brightly again. "It was when he used to hold my hand and swing it side to side."

"So then you were only dreaming about your human sire," Jaken confirmed. Then swallowed his tongue. Over Rin's head, Sesshomaru cast him a pointed glare.

The little girl didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, that's all." Her grin widened. "I like dreams about my first father."

Sesshomaru pivoted on toe to move on, glad the matter was settled. Then halted. "What do you mean 'first father'?"

"Hmm?" Rin innocently tilted her head. "Because he was my first father?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is requesting you to elaborate, impudent child!" Jaken fumed.

"I say first because I've…uh…got a second now?" Rin didn't seem to be too certain if she had answered properly. But to get the point across, she beamed up at an increasing mortified Sesshomaru. "He takes care of me very much."

The daiyokai's eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

Rin followed after. Lord Sesshomaru looked far off, lonely. Maybe he wasn't used to being told pretty things. No, that couldn't be right. Master Jaken always praised Lord Sesshomaru. How 'bout pretty things that meant something? Maybe he didn't like being called second? That could be it. Rin remembered how jealous she used to get when her brothers would have all the attention. She had to let him know he had all of hers now.

Trotting alongside, she examined his right sleeve and noticed a slender finger tapering out. Without much more thought, Rin caught it up in her grasp.

The dog-demon scowled. This little girl was insufferable. Tacking on names and titles – how human!

But gently, Sesshomaru squeezed back.

--

_A/N: Roundabout, I know, but it seems to work with the characters. Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
